


V is For

by BigMammaLlama5



Series: Goalie Knuckles [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soccer AU, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: They bang.





	V is For

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last installment for this series for the time being! I've got other things I'd like to work on and/or finish up before I return to this AU (if I do at all, don't let me mislead you into a promise since this entire series was unplanned and spur of the moment). Thank you for reading these ridiculous blurbs of a half-formed idea!

The locker room was filled with loud music and screams as the National City Pelicans celebrated their regional championship win. The team was in different states of dress; flushed, sweaty, grass stained, and now sticky with celebratory champagne. Kara was bellowing Snoop’s lines  _ Time and time again while I’m sippin’ on this gin–Al Davis said it best, JUST WIN BABY, WIN! _ with Maggie tucked under her left arm and her right around Sam’s waist. She had given her jersey away to a young fan in the crowd and her sports bra was damp from the alcohol that M’gann had dumped on her. Her teammates were in similar states, and they were all starting to get a little tipsy from drinking on an empty stomach. The entire staff was in the locker room with them, Coach J’onzz a sopping mess after Alex and Jess had dumped a cooler on him and the medical team and other personnel mingling in the celebration. Speeches and toasts had already been given and now it was time to party.

 

Sam jostled Kara with her arm around her neck and yelled the lyrics  _ ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN _ into her ear without restraint. Kara couldn’t help but laugh and gently ribbed her sister Alex as she danced around on the plastic covered floor in her bare feet, a bottle clutched in her fist. Kara looked across the room and her eyes locked with Dr. Luthor’s, and her breath hitched at the flash of absolute want that passed over the woman’s face. Kara swallowed hard when her girlfriend licked her lips and then winked, a silent promise for a sweeter and more private celebration later. Kara was broken from her sudden urge to pull Lena into a supply closet when Maggie picked her up around the waist and started recounting how they had scored their assisted goal, a laugh shaking her frame as the pint sized woman packed full of power held her aloft. She glanced back to Lena and her girlfriend mouthed  _ Later _ at her. It was enough of a promise for Kara.

 

They lost track of time but eventually everyone got cleaned up and plans were made for a late dinner. Arguments were still happening over either a club or a bar after as they filed out of the locker room that stank of alcohol. Kara had dialed down the champagne intake for the time being and had started hydrating to be able to enjoy the rest of her night. The last thing she wanted was to run out of steam before everyone was ready to call it quits. Most of the team had already left, a nearby steakhouse expecting their arrival within the next half hour. If previous experience with big wins applied here, she knew that there would be fans waiting to try for photos and autographs at the gates. Kara had just shoved her feet into her high tops when a familiar weight pressed bodily into her back, slender toned arms winding possessively around her stomach and chest. Lena had also freshly showered, and Kara could smell the fragrant shampoo they shared.

 

“Miss Danvers, if I could speak to you for a moment.”

 

Kara suppressed a shiver as Lena’s hot breath washed over her neck and jaw. She nodded, not trusting her voice as the warmth of Lena’s body heat left her. She did shiver as the bands of her arms left brands across her body in their wake. She could hear the promise in Lena’s simple request and she was eager to follow directions. Kara rose and shucked her jacket onto her bag before quietly following the Doctor, already feeling overheated and flushed a little as she noticed it hadn’t taken much for her to start becoming aroused. Her head felt fuzzy and her hands itched to worm their way under the tight black top as she approached the Doctor standing in the doorway of her small office. Kara didn’t think she had ever seen Lena’s eyes so wide and dark, and a surge of adrenaline made her body kick into high gear.

 

Lena glanced around and gestured for Kara to enter, “This way, Miss Danvers. This won’t take long.”

 

Kara slowed to a prowl and sauntered up to the Doctor, brows rising playfully as she shook her wavy damp hair back. “Are you sure?”

 

Lena didn’t tilt her head up, but instead peered at Kara from over the rim of her glasses. “If you’re worried about missing your celebrations, we can wait until tomorrow.”

 

Kara backed into the small dimly lit office and Lena quickly followed, closing the door with a soft click.

 

“Actually, I don’t mind being a few minutes late.”

 

Lena grinned wolfishly and locked the door after pulling the blinds down.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Kara didn’t get a chance to respond, her arms and senses full of Lena kissing her senseless. It was hungry and heavy but not frantic. She gasped as white teeth sank into her lip and took the opportunity to slide her hands under Lena’s shirt as a warm tongue licked into her mouth. Her back hit the wall and Lena left her lips, pressing sucking kisses into the underside of her jaw and down her neck.

 

_ “Let me show you how proud I am of you.” _

 

Kara swallowed thickly as Lena’s warm fingers slipped into the front of her waistband and worked the button free on her jeans. The sound of her zipper being pulled down was deafening and Kara couldn’t help but let her hands slide low and palm her girlfriend’s ass, fingers following the contour of where her thighs began. She squeezed and relished the breathy moan that washed across her neck. Lena caught her a little off guard and roughly jerked her jeans down her hips. She planted one last kiss on Kara’s mouth that was so full of heat that she felt her face flush, and dropped carefully to her knees.

 

“ _ Oh… my god…” _ Kara muttered as she looked down at Lena.

 

It wasn’t by far the first time they had slept together, but this was definitely different from those other times.  _ This _ was pushing the boundaries of public decency. She bit her lip as Lena tugged her skin-tight pants down to her ankles, still peering up at Kara over the rim of her glasses. Lena smoothed her hands all the way up Kara’s legs and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear, then leaned forward and kissed her thigh.

 

“Don’t mess my hair up, please.” She asked, voice low and gravely in her chest.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Was all Kara managed to eek out before blunt nails drug her underwear down her hips, down her legs, all the way to her ankles.

 

Kara sucked in a breath and flattened her hands on the wall of Lena’s office as she became exposed to the slightly chilly air, her heartbeat loud in her ears as Lena started dropping kisses on her thighs.

 

“You played so well today. I’d hazard a guess it was one of your best matches.” Lena murmured into her skin.

 

Kara blushed at the praise, warmth bursting in her chest and pooling low in her abdomen. She liked being told when she did something well, but she liked it even better when it came from Lena.

 

“Yeah?” She breathed and struggled to keep her hips still, her breath hitching as Lena sucked a mark into the crease of her thigh and hip.

 

Lena looked up at her again, hands splaying flat on her hips and her thumbs spreading Kara to her. “ _ Fuck, Kara. _ So  _ good _ .”

 

Kara clapped a hand over her mouth to hold in a loud moan as she suddenly became very aware of Lena’s warm tongue rolling through her. The zips of pleasure spiralling out from that point of contact made her toes curl in her high tops. It wasn’t rushed but it wasn’t languid by any means, and Kara quickly found herself trying not to roll her hips into Lena’s mouth. The longer Lena’s tongue was on her the more the muscles in her abdomen and thighs burned from holding herself up and as still as she could. She tried to ignore how her knees seemed to be getting weaker with every pass of Lena’s tongue over her clit but it was becoming harder by the second. She bit into the meat of her hand when two warm, slender fingers pushed into her easily and started to quickly fuck her as Lena closed her mouth over her clit and sucked.

 

After the adrenaline from the game and Lena’s praise, Kara was confident in the fact that she wouldn’t last much longer. She couldn’t keep herself from whimpering into her hand as Lena’s teeth grazed the swollen bundle of nerves in her mouth, the pads of her fingers pressing and sliding over the spot that made stars explode at the edge of her vision. Kara rolled her hips insistently into her girlfriend’s hand and mouth, seeking that touch again.

 

“Easy, Kara. You’re doing so well. You’re almost there.” She hushed, and drug her tongue over her in a broad stripe.

 

“ _ Please, Lena. Please, please, please-” _ Was all Kara managed to get out in a desperant chant as Lena’s continued praise sent another wave of heat prickling through her body and across her skin.

 

Lena slid the hand that had been braced on Kara’s hip up the flat planes of her stomach and wriggled under the elastic band of her sports bra. Her fingers were hot and distracting against the underside of Kara’s breast until they found her pebbled nipple and pinched it. With the combined sensations of Lena on and in her, Kara couldn’t help the low moan as she teetered on the edge of release. Her knees nearly gave out on her when Lena added a third finger, her face burning red hot as she spread her thighs wider and picked out the slick sticky sounds of sure fingers pumping into her. Kara scrabbled for something to hold onto as Lena’s fingers came quicker, harder, and found her hands clutching at the wrist bunching her shirt up and the edge of the nearby filing cabinet.

 

With one last harsh suck and curl of her fingers, Lena sent Kara falling into her orgasm as the tight knot slipped loose in her abdomen. She was vaguely aware of her back sliding down the wall and coming to a stop on her girlfriend’s shoulders, her head thrown back as she pulsed tightly around her fingers. She finally sucked a deep breath in and couldn’t stop the high breathy moan as Lena’s hand and tongue didn’t stop. She held on tightly to the edge of the filing cabinet, because that hold and the shoulder under her thigh were the only things that were helping her stay upright. Lena slowed her fingers to a slower, gentler pace, and hummed into Kara. The vibrations and continued slick friction against her already sensitive core had her spiralling into a second smaller orgasm. Her knees really did threaten to buckle this time and she managed to hang on to the cabinet by the tips of her fingers.

 

“ _ Fuck… fuck, Lena, I’m gonna fall-” _

 

Kara was cut off by Lena quite literally shouldering herself under her legs to hold her up, her fingers still not stopping but she dropped wet sloppy kisses on the inside of her thighs.

 

“Can you come one more time? One for each assist?” Lena asked her quietly.

 

Kara looked down and couldn’t help but bite her lip at the site between her legs. Lena’s hair was still pretty immaculate in its high ponytail, but her glasses were crammed up into her face and her nose and mouth and chin were slick from eating Kara out. She flicked the tip of her tongue over Kara’s clit and grinned when powerful thighs twitched on her shoulders.

 

“Darling? One more?”

 

“Yeah, okay, one- _ ohfuckfuckfuck- _ ” Kara breathed as Lena took her in her mouth again without breaking eye contact, sucking insistently as she rolled her tongue over her in a steady rhythm.

 

If Kara could see the face of god it would be Dr. Lena Luthor in between her legs.

 

“ _ Lena- _ ”

 

Kara couldn’t stop her hips from grinding into Lena’s mouth and one of the most pornographic moans she had ever heard fell from her own lips when the fingers filling her twisted to accomodate for the new angle. Lena hummed into her and Kara gladly let go a third time, coming so hard her vision went white and she forgot to breathe for a long moment. When she sucked in a breath and came back to the present she ached now more than ever, boneless and sated as Lena held her up against the wall with her unmoving fingers still buried to the knuckles. Lena slowly removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth, trying her best to clean them off despite the mess on her face. Kara felt a lazy grin tug at her face and she pulled the hand out of her shirt. She pressed kisses to Lena’s hand and leaned into her palm when she cupped her face. The scary feeling that felt suspiciously like love spread through her like a blanket.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lena smiled toothily and dropped a few more kisses to Kara’s thighs, her eyes still blown wide and her cheeks flushed. Kara knew she was probably painfully turned on and had every intention of taking care of her as soon as her legs stopped feeling like jelly.

 

“Can you walk?” Lena teased, the promise of more blatant in her expression. The unspoken question of  _ Are you sure you don’t want to just go home? _ hanging in the air.

 

Kara opened her mouth to answer but an audible rumble from her stomach cut her off with perfect comedic timing. Lena laughed brightly and helped Kara get her feet back under her. The Doctor took the liberty of redressing the dazed soccer player and accepted the searing kisses as she buttoned her jeans back together.

 

“How about I take you to dinner, then to dance, and I’ll return the favor until we both can’t move?” Kara mumbled into lips that tasted like her. “Or do you need a quick hand before we go do that?” She teased and tugged at the waistband of Lena’s black jeans.

 

Lena let Kara spin them and press her into the same wall without protest, breathlessly echoing her earlier request as warm hands undid her pants and fingers slid into her slick heat.

 

“Just don’t mess my hair up, please.”


End file.
